Así te conoci
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: Es un pequeño one-shot, Hyoga y Shun llegan a una nueva escuela donde se conocen y el primero al olvidar el cumple de Shun decide regalarle algo especial, es muy corto de verdad no se q decir, esta lindo o eso creo.


Así te conocí, (Feliz Cumple conejito hermoso!!!)

**Razón: El cumple del conejo **

**Pareja principal: Shun X Hyoga**

Se me olvido su cumple del conejo y me salió este fic, y después lo adapte para su cumple x q no era la idea original incluir lo de su cumple =P

**Resumen: Es muy corto y no tiene caso resumirlo ^^, y tampoco se q decir =P, esta desde el punto de vista de Hyoga **

**Una nueva escuela**

**Como siempre es el primer día y no le hablas a nadie**

-….- miras quien esta a tu lado y pasa el día

**Después pasa un tiempo y le hablas a los de al lado o así,**

-Hola soy Shun y tu??

-Hyoga

-Mucho gusto Hyoga

**Y cuando menos te das cuenta pasaron apenas 3 semanas y ya estas platicando de cualquier cosa con una persona que te agrado,**

-La clase esta aburrida no??- el chico de cabello verde comento bajito

-si, es q como el profe docko ya esta en las últimas te aburre más

- si verdad, ya nos esta robando aire jeje

-jajaja,- la risa del chico rubio del fondo se escucho por todo el salón

-silencio joven o lo saco de mi clase- reto el profe y prosiguió con su "entretenida" clase, después……

-te digo algo Shun??, me hubiera sacado, me hubiese aburrido menos

-pero y tu tarea?? No es bueno perder clases

-mmm casi nunca hago tarea, no me gusta ser matado

-ahh entonces soy un matado??

-no claro q no, bueno… tal vez un poco- dijo con una sonrisa un poco picara, para no molestar al otro- pero no esta mal, de hecho yo debería ser más como tú, si no quiero reprobar

-sip, eso si

**Comienzas a conocerlo, le cuentas tus gustos y el a ti, te agrada pero hasta ahí, no hay cariño y apenas comienza una amistad, simple,**

-te gustan las verduras??

-No, solo la lechuga con sal y limón

-Si a mi también, me recuerda a mi cabello jeje

-jeje si es cierto y ahora a mi también me recordara tu cabello

**Después haces equipo con esa persona para un trabajo y t acercas más a él**

- nos fue bien creo??- Comento Shun

-si, al parecer pero todo gracias a ti

-no, tú también hiciste tu parte

-pero por q tu me obligaste ji, sino no hubiese hecho nada

-a bueno, creo q t induzco al mal de hacer tareas jeje

-si que malvado-y reímos-……te gusta mucho el verde??

-que?? se nota mucho??- y señala su mochila verde oscuro y su playera verde

-no, no tanto-rieron un poco más- además combina con tus ojos, que son muy lindos

-Gracias, los tuyos también son lindos, y combinan con tu cabello

-eso creo, pero yo de combinaciones no c mucho

-pues creo q una buena combinación somos tú y yo

**Y después un buen día te ves esperándolo, porque?? no tienes ni idea, pero ahí estas, platica con su equipo de otra materia y lo sigues esperando, te dice q va a pasar a otro lado y lo sigues esperando y cuando por fin llega contigo, van a la biblioteca para estudiar y hacer la tarea de la semana entrante y de repente le comentas lo que acabas de pensar cuando ya están por irse**

-pero yo te pedí que me esperaras- t dice con cara de que "distraído eres"

**Te dice esto y te quedas pensando "cuando lo dijo??", y de verdad te quedaste porque t lo pidió?? O tu también lo deseabas esperar??**

- entonces porque t quedaste conmigo a hacer la tarea??-no te dejo contestar- creo que lo dicho antes te induzco al mal de hacer tarea- y ríe, esa sonrisa que ahora te parece tan contagiosa y linda, con esos ojitos hermosos,

-pero quería quedarme contigo, no se por que-solo puedes ser sincero con él, de nuevo esa sonrisa pero ahora tiene algo diferente

-pues aunque no sepas por que, me alegro mucho, es bueno pasar tu cumpleaños con alguien especial para ti- bajo la mirada y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro,

**Y solo puedes quedarte en shock un momento, para después reaccionar, y decir "que estupido soy es su cumple y nos la pasamos haciendo tarea", pero hay formas de corregir el error, le levantas la cara, lo miras a los ojos y le dices con la mirada cuan especial es para ti y cuanto lo amas, te acercas y cuando están a punto de unir sus labios, le susurras **

-perdón-

**Comienzas despacio acariciando su labio superior con el tuyo, lo quieres atar a ti como sea y por eso le dices con ese gesto que nunca lo lastimaras, posas completamente tus labios en los de él, y le dices que son uno para siempre, te quedas un poco así, para después abrirle la boca, metes tu lengua y lo exploras todo, y le dices que lo quieres conocer por completo, el aire se acabo, porque quieres robarte su alma, se separaron, pero vuelven a unir sus bocas ahora con más confianza, y se dicen que nunca se cansaron el uno del otro**

-Te amo Shun

**Y solo reafirmas lo dicho con el beso ^^**

**FIN**

Ehm creo que es todo realmente lo escribí en un arranque de inspiración un día que no tenía nada que hacer, creo que es demasiado tierno, para mi, que no soy para nada tierna, pero bueno ese Shun me hace escribir cosa, de echo este fic lo escribí por q m pasó algo así con mi amigo claro sin la parte del romance, por q de verdad q a veces soy muy distraída y no m di cuenta cuando le dije q lo iba a esperar ^^U, es un niño al que quiero mucho y por eso soy (considero) muy buena con el por lo menos no soy así con muchas personas, le digo q es como un hermanito ^^, bueno espero les guste un poco y espero comentarios para saber opiniones sería muy bueno para mi, por q en realidad, yo creo q esta mmm un poco mal escrito, no se algo esta mal pero quisiera saber opiniones ^^, gracias a quien lo lea bye n.n.


End file.
